The Hatching of Raven
by Flame Guardian
Summary: A new bird has taken to roost in Gotham, this is my first Batman/Robin story. It's mainly a paring of Robin with my own character. Hopefully you will like it and read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only, the characters of Batman, Robin and the police commissioner are property of DC comics.  
  
Author's note: This is my first Batman/ Robin story. I hope you like it. It's set roughly after the movie of Batman Forever, although there is no reference. Please read and review.  
  
The Hatching of the Raven  
  
The victim's screams split the tight silence enclosed in the large back room of the stylish apartment. The woman's voice died and the sound of dead weight falling was heard, soon followed by the mad cackling of a man's laugh. What had once been a peaceful, joyous birthday celebration was soon stained with the taint of death. It was the end of one life and the start of another.  
  
Angelica had always loved birds, and her sister Clare knew that well. That was why on the birthday of the bird lover they had traveled the two hours to Gotham city to their unusual bird sanctuary; their main attraction, the birds of the night. Angelica took almost a full two hours gazing at the nearly invisible birds as they sat upon their dim perches, all calling out declaring the same territory theirs. All but one. The one silent bird flapped its inky wings and flew closer to the observer. It locked its golden eyes with the dark haired girl. A single croak sent a waterfall of chills down the girl's spine.  
  
"Come one Angel, let's head home." Clare said as she tugged at her sister's arm. "We'll grab dinner on the way home."  
  
"Okay Clare." Angelica said her mind still focused on the dark bird staring at her through the mesh fence. It seemed to be trying to warn her, of what she didn't know but she would soon find out.  
  
As the sisters were leaving they ran into an unfortunate obstacle. Clare's ex boyfriend, the man was mad, he was clinically insane. He slandered closer to the girls eyeing both of them over, "Hey toots, why not ditch the kid and you and I can pick up where we left off?"  
  
"No way, I told you a long time ago we are finished. Can't you understand that? I'm with Grant now. So leave me alone!" Clare almost shouted as she shoved her way passed the man.  
  
"You're not his, you hear me? You're mine and will always be mine! Get it? You are mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!!" he was nearly throwing a tantrum as a three year old child would. The two girls left as he created his scene in the middle of the entrance/ exit to the sanctuary.  
  
Hours later, walking down the narrow hallway of their apartment building, Angelica and Clare talked, joked and laughed. They were a family having fun. Clare's keys jangled together as she swung them towards the lock in the door. As soon as metal touched metal Angelica had the feeing of dread mixed with extreme fear course up and down her spine sending her into a fit of shivers.  
  
"Clare?" her voice was soft and quiet. "Clare!" now more urgent as the door swung open to reveal a spacious apartment.  
  
Clare seemed oblivious to her sister's calls. She walked confidently into their home and tossed her purse and keys onto a near by table. "I'm going to grab a shower okay Angel? Grant said he may call so take a message kay?"  
  
Clare didn't wait for an answer from her frozen sister instead she continued down the hallway into her bedroom. She had been out of sight for no more then a few seconds when her screams sliced the silence. Her voice was suddenly cut off and the sound of a dead weight was heard falling and hitting the floor. A male voice was heard talking directly after, "You're not so pretty now are you my dear? I had always told you that you were mine, and now no other man will ever look at you again!" There was a horrid gleeful cackling laugh coming down the hall as the man made his exit.  
  
He walked through the apartment as though he owned it was not at all alarmed at seeing the paralyzed Angelica standing in the doorway. Her figure outlined by the hall lights. He was wiping his hands and golden blade on a white blouse taken from the bedroom. He chuckled at the feared expression on the younger girl's face. "Well little birdie, time for me to fly the coop wouldn't you agree?" He walked right past her patting her on the head as he would a dog.  
  
As soon as the door clicked closed Angelica's knees gave out from under her and she slid to the floor silent tears marring her face. In time the tears would led to sobbing, which would lead to out right screaming. The screams would bring the tenant from across the hall running in. He would see the hysterical Angelica and wander for Clare. It would be him, a man almost a stranger who finds her mangled body on the floor of her bedroom and calls the police.  
  
The police came; sirens' wailing telling everyone in hearing range that a terrible feat was done. Those sirens would soon be joined by those of an ambulance. But upon reaching their destination they would be silenced. The cooling body of Clare was covered and removed from the apartment while paramedics and police try to figure out what happened. It wouldn't be until three days later that the only eye witness spoke of the murder. The law enforcement officers searched for the mad man for months with no leads bearing fruit. They gave up their search after exhausting every logical possibility. It was after two months Angelica left to attempt to restart her life. Or at least that is what everyone thought.  
  
Read and Review please 


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: Only for entertainment purposes, no profit was made. Characters of Batman/Bruce Wayne, Robin/Dick Grayson, Alfred and Police Commissioner are property of DC Comics.  
  
The night was almost stormy; lightning, thunder, heavy winds but no rain. That had come earlier. Upon the high rooftops two dark figures moved as if one with the night, they launched themselves from roof to roof always in motion. They sought the source of their call. They searched for the police commissioner Gordon.  
  
"What's happing Commissioner?" asked the elder of the two men.  
  
The aging Commissioner should have been well prepared for his allies' unexpected arrival after many years of practice, but even now he jumped at the steely voice of the caped crusaders. "Batman, Robin, what we are dealing with is a robbery; they have already killed two guards and are holding two civilians hostage. We'd go in but you know how the boys in blue are. They'd shoot the first thing that moves, which may not be their targets."  
  
"Don't worry sir, we'll handle them." Robin said. Even after dealing with the younger man for months, the Commissioner still found him to but some what of a hot shot, loose cannon type.  
  
Vanishing into the deepening shadows the two masked men spoke, "I'll take out the robbers, and you get the hostages. Then come back to help get them ready for the police." Batman said.  
  
Robin shook his head, "I don't know.we don't know how many crooks there are. You could need my help."  
  
"I don't want to argue about it Robin! Get the civilians out first then we'll deal with the robbers." Robin knew it was nearly pointless to argue with the bat, but he had a bad feeling about this bust.  
  
From their bird's eye view the two men spotted the robbers removing large amounts of cash and merchandise from a single back room. Then one of the heavily built men called for to people with black hoods over their heads to be lead and left in the room. A nod from Batman launched Robin into action.  
  
Robin swung down to the small room and prayed that he hadn't alerted the crooks. In a whisper he spoke to the two people inside. "Relax, I'm Robin and I'm going to get you out of here. Just stay calm."  
  
"We are calm little bird. It's you who should worry." Cooed one of the hostages, before Robin could question what was happening, the door behind him closed and locked, the two hostages stood and removed the black hoods. They were two men wearing gas masks underneath the hoods.  
  
The one that hadn't spoken took his hands out from behind him and displayed a canister; he pulled the tab releasing a pale pink smoke. It filled the room quickly, making it hard for Robin to both see and breath.  
  
Through the clouds of smoke, a punch came to his stomach, then a punch to his jaw and a heel to his temple which put him onto the cold tile floor. The two crooks stood over the fallen bird and prepared to continue beating him, but just then a figure broke through the door, both releasing the smoke and startling the attackers. This new figure knocked the crooks senseless, with swift kicks and snappy punches. They were down in the blink of an eye. Making certain that the foes were down and out the figure turned its attention to Robin. He was semi-conscious at best as the figure hauled him out into the clear air of the larger room.  
  
Batman had just finished knocking out the last of the thugs and had turned to see what was stalling Robin. He was surprised to see his partner laying on the tile floor with a woman kneeling over him. As if the woman knew she was being watched she stood. Batman noticed her costume was not unlike Robin's own, her costume was a dark blue where Robin's was red. Her dark hair covered part of her face.  
  
Batman stepped towards the pair and was not surprised when she bolted for the nearest exit that wasn't being guarded by the police. Pushing the woman from his mind he went over to tend to Robin, who was coming too slowly.  
  
"Robin?" Batman asked as he knelt next to the younger man. "You okay?" The young man didn't answer because the police made their entrance right then. With his partner leaning heavily on his shoulder Batman and Robin left the scene, confident that the police could now handle the job.  
  
Our top story tonight, a new masked crime fighter has hit the streets of Gotham for the past three weeks. It is not yet clears if this new crusader has joined forces with the already resident Batman and Robin. This new creature of the night has been spotted leaving several large robbery sights just as the police arrived, the criminals were always found secured inside the establishment with a calling card set next to them. The media has named this new hero, Raven.now on to Herb with the weath-" the television news cast was cut short with a hit of the mute button.  
  
"Where'd this guy come from?" wondered Dick Grayson from the comfortable seat of the office chair. He stared off into space in wonder.  
  
"You mean where did she come from?" Bruce Wayne corrected coming up behind his youthful brother in arms. "She was the one who saved your butt at the robbery a few weeks ago."  
  
"Why do you think it's a she?" Dick grinned, "Wishful thinking?"  
  
"I saw her." The grin quickly faded from Dicks face. "I'm going to see what I can dig up on her, maybe find out where she is from and why she is here. You know I could always-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence. I'm going out on the town for a few hours." Before Bruce could voice the phrase Dick knew was coming he said, "I know.I'll be back in time to patrol."  
  
"I'll call you if I find anything." Bruce said as Dick headed up the stone stairs.  
  
The city streets were slick with an evening shower, it had been just enough to reflect the many street lights and neon signs. The click of a pair of woman's shoes was heard by every nocturnal predator in range. The steps quickened as the woman felt their presence. She turned and headed down a dimmer street as a short cut to her apartment. That alone was a mistake, but perhaps it was destiny.  
  
The woman heaved a sigh when she saw her building come into view; her feet were tired both from her hurried walk home and the long hours of standing as a checkout girl and the local grocery store four blocks away. Shifting her own bag of groceries from one hip to the other so to reach her keys seemed to be the cue for the night time predators. One attacker sent her tumbling to the ground spilling her paper bag into the street and sidewalk. The same man roughly hauled her to her feet as his three buddies walked up.  
  
A scream of fright, alarm, and knowledge leapt out of her throat. It caught the attention of Dick who was riding his motorcycle a block away. He saw the four me engaging a struggling woman and pushed his bike to go faster.  
  
"Back off!" he yelled as he skidded to a halt mere feet away from the closest thug. "I said back off." His voice was low and threatening as he dismounted his bike.  
  
One of the thugs turned to the new arrival and looked him over, dismissing him with a wave of the hand he said, "Go away boy, we got work to do."  
  
"I said let the lady go!" Dick forcefully turned the thug that had spoken towards him and punched him square in the jaw. The girl with the long black hair was tossed to one of the smaller thugs as his two buddies decided to double team Dick. Their plan failed as they both went flying into either the street or the wall of the apartment building, neither landed gently.  
  
The last thug looked from the girl to Dick and then pushed the girl to the ground. In a fluid motion a switch blade appeared in his had. Dick could tell from the guy's stance that he was well taught in the art of knife fighting.  
  
"You messed with the wrong bunch of guys, buddy." The thug taunted.  
  
"Oh? I don't think I agree." Dick said as he planted his booted foot into the guy's stomach. A second swift kick knocked the knife out of his hand. Leaning closer to the man doubled over Dick whispered, "Run."  
  
Their eyes met, the thug smiled despite his pain. "Watch yer back." Confused Dick stood. The forgotten girl screamed for she saw what was happening. The first thug to go down hadn't been put down and out; he had gotten a hold of the discarded knife. Dick felt the cold steel of the short blade slice through his jacket, shirt and graze the skin of his side.  
  
The strike could have been worse had the girl not interfered. With an impressive kick to the thugs back she sent him sprawling on the wet ground. A single punch to the temple knocked him out cold.  
  
"You okay?" Dick asked as he regained his feet unsteadily.  
  
She looked at him, then at the men lying around them. "I'm better then they are." Her voice was cold but not hard. "Are you?"  
  
Dick released his hand from his side and showed her his bloodied palm. "I've been better."  
  
She stepped closer to him and locked her ice blue eyes with his doe brown ones. "Come inside, I'll fix you up and give you some coffee. Consider it my way of saying thanks."  
  
"Okay." Dick followed the young woman, he noticed now, up to her apartment. When she was unlocking the door he said, "You know there are safer places to live then out here. It's not exactly the best place in town."  
  
"I know." She replied, opening the door she revealed a sparsely furnished living area. "I won't be here long." She led him into the kitchen and pointed to a chair. Turning on the coffee maker she said, "I'll be back in a minute, just have to get the med kit and change."  
  
Dick nodded. Leaving him alone in the kitchen, his eyes began to wander. There were no pictures on the walls, no little knickknacks. Nothing that made this place seem like a home. A small groan escaped his lips as he readjusted his body on the chair.  
  
"He must have gotten you pretty good eh?" the woman said returning. She knelt next to Dick. "Take off the jacket and lift your shirt." Dick looked at the woman for a moment, smiling she said, "Don't worry I know what I'm doing."  
  
He watched her closely as she tended to his wound. "Where did you learn to do this?"  
  
She glanced up at him, "In my life learning to patch yourself up comes in handy." She looked back to what she was doing. "By the way I'm Angelica."  
  
"Dick Grayson." There was a slightly awkward silence between them. "Okay I know this is going to sound weird but, I feel like I've met you some where before."  
  
Angelica grabbed to mugs from the cupboard and filled them with the rich coffee. She turned at looked at him as she handed him his cup. "I got the same feeling."  
  
"So how long have you been in Gotham?"  
  
"Umm about two months, I'm still trying to find my footing if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah I get what you mean." Dick sipped his coffee; it was strong just as he liked it. "You said earlier that you weren't staying long how come?"  
  
"Get right to the point don't you." She snickered at his blush. "Well, I'm not one who likes to stay in one place for long. I like to move around see as much as I can."  
  
Again they lapsed into silence, this time it was comfortable. Dick was just going to ask Angelica something but he was interrupted by his cell phone suddenly going off. "Sorry I have to take this."  
  
Angelica shrugged as Dick answered his phone and walked into the living room. "Hello?"  
  
"Dick, we've got a call." Bruce's voice was calm and stone like.  
  
"I'm on my way." Dick hung up and turned to face Angelica who was leaning against the wall dividing the two rooms.  
  
"You've got to go?" she asked in a pout.  
  
"Yeah.something came up at home and I have to get over there." Dick made a b-line for the door. Turning quickly he asked in haste, "Umm would you want to have dinner some time?"  
  
"Love to. Here before you go to the rescue, this is my number for my cell. Call me with details okay?"  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
Please Read and Review 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Only for entertainment purposes, no profit was made. Characters of Batman/Bruce Wayne, Robin/Dick Grayson, Alfred and Police Commissioner are property of DC Comics.  
  
The night was dying with the birth of a new day. Dick lay upon his bed still dressed in his night uniform of red and black rubber. He like Bruce was one of the cape crusaders that patrolled the streets of Gotham. He was looking at the written phone number on his hand. It had been a compulsion to ask her for it.  
  
Lost in his wonder, he didn't hear Bruce stop by. "You okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine."  
  
"I tracked the Raven's movements; seems she came into Gotham about two months ago." Bruce looked at the distracted look on his partner's face, "You know she's getting in pretty deep with a few of Gotham's larger gangs. She could become a hit target."  
  
"You mean maybe we should start looking for her? For her own protection?"  
  
"Exactly," Bruce patted his partner on the shoulder, "Hey by the way sorry for dragging you home last night. It took you a while to get here. Where were you?"  
  
"I was on my way to a club down on 5th when I ran across a group of thugs beating up on a woman. I got involved and when you called we were in her apartment talking and having coffee."  
  
"I see.so that I guess would be her number?" Bruce said pointing to Dick's hand.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get some sleep. We'll search for Raven tonight." Bruce said getting up off the bed and leaving the young man alone.  
  
Dick rolled over onto his stomach and after pondering for a few more minutes began to drift off to sleep.  
  
Under the cover of darkness, two masked men sat hunched backed to the ice cold rain that was falling from the pitch black sky. They waited for any sign of their possible comrade, or foe to be. They had almost given up their fruitless search when they heard the alarm break through the dim pounding of the rain. The two men raced to the building of the alarm; there they met the creature they had been searching for. Raven; her dark tresses reflected the neon light from the shop street just outside the shattered window. Surrounding her were six powerfully built street teens; beings that only knew how to survive in the world under the eye of the police.  
  
When the two other costumed heroes were spotted two of the smaller teens took off running, calling out behind her Raven shouted, "You handle these, I'll get the runners." The running prey disappeared down an ally followed shortly by their predator Raven.  
  
The fight with the street teens was simplistic compared to facing off against the criminally insane variety the duo usually faced. The remaining four would be thieves went down in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Well that was ea-" Robin began to say as he looked around at the sprawled out bodies of the teens. His words were lost to the double shot of a gun in the near darkness. Both Batman and Robin turned to see one of the teens Raven had been after come running out of the ally they had momentarily entered. Batman locked in on him and with a skilled flick of the wrist sent a batarang hurdling towards the fleeing figure. The weapon wrapped its steel cord around the hoodlum's feet and sent the kid down hard into the pavement.  
  
With the criminal's under control, the caped crusaders ran full tilt towards the ally. There they found a startling sight. Both Raven and the other teen hoodlum were down. The teen was lying on his back eyes and mouth open a blank expression graced his features as the traces of his death were washed away by the gentle rain. Raven was leaning up against an over flowing dumpster, it was clear she was trying to remain conscious.  
  
"He's dead." Batman said simply as Robin reached out to one of the bodies to check for a pulse. Batman then turned his attention to Raven. Her dark blue eyes were gazing loosely around the ally way trying not to close and surrender to the darkness within her mind. "They're out for blood." Batman said as he noticed the grazed forehead of Raven.  
  
"What now?" asked Robin kneeling down to his partner's side.  
  
"We take her with us patch her up and return her." Batman stood up to leave. "She saved your life, now you can save hers."  
  
Robin nodded and as gently as he could he picked up the now unconscious Raven and carried her as he followed Batman back to their base of operations the cave.  
  
The pulsing ache was the driving force that reminded Raven of her location. Her blurring blue eyed vision wavered with each beat of her heart. When her surroundings began to clear, she felt as though something was out of place, her foggy mind took several moments to make the connection. She was not where she had thought she was. No longer was she leaning up against a stench ridden dumpster, with the cold polluted rain coursing down her face. Now she was laying flat on her back, the area above her was dark, the place felt cavernous, and nearly empty. Gently her hands crept up to her head and found not only the mountain of dark hair but also the expert wrapping of a bandage. Quickly she checked to feel if her mask was still in place. It was.  
  
She was just beginning to relax again when she heard the voices. Two, they were distinctly male, and both had an edge of power to them. Instantly she identified them, they were her unusual allies Batman and Robin. This then must be their base. She thought to herself. Rising up into the sitting position despite the protesting of various bruises, and aching muscles she scanned her surroundings again. They were in a large cave, with no visible exit or entrance. Batman and Robin were talking lightly near a large bank of computer screens, each screen displaying black and white footage of ally ways and store fronts. Both men had their back to her.  
  
Raven was beginning to feel a bit more like her old self and thus decided that she had already over stayed her visit. Her booted feet graced the cold rocky ground and as her body weight was transferred to her feet from the bed she felt a wave of vertigo send the cave spinning. Closing her eyes and wishing the vision to stop she regained her feet steadily. In a silent shuffle she made her way towards the conversing pair.  
  
Turning his attention back to the computer screens before him, Robin got the impression that he and Batman weren't the only ones down in the cave. Before he could inform his partner of his suspicions Batman beat him to it.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Raven, I trust you are feeling better?" Batman said as he still studied the computer print out before him.  
  
"Better then I thought I would. How long have I been out?" her voice was weighted down with exhaustion.  
  
"Umm about 4 hours." Robin replied as he turned to face her. She looked like hell, her midnight hair tossed about, dried blood marred the one side of her face, and her eyes were tired and clouded.  
  
"Crap." She said quietly to herself. Speaking to her rescuers she said, "I have to get going. Thanks for your help Batman, Robin." She nodded to each of them as she spoke.  
  
Jumping to his feet Robin said, "I'll give you a ride in." Raven only nodded and followed the younger man.  
  
As the pair walked away from the computer set up Batman called to them, "Don't be long."  
  
Robin only nodded to his partner as he led Raven deeper in to the cave. Upon a steel grated platform stood his beloved bike, it was blood red and black steel. Robin tossed Raven a helmet, "Put this on." She looked at him confused. "Sorry the big bat has his rules and this is one of them; the whole secret hideout issue." Raven nodded and put the helmet on, leaving the eye guard up. Robin started the bike and it purred like a kitten. Raven made herself comfortable, sitting just behind him; she wrapped her arms around his waist as the bike shot forward. They wound themselves through the caves' tunnels. As the exit/ entrance came into sight Robin called over his shoulder for her to put the eye guard down.  
  
The ride back to the city was made without a word spoken beyond the cave. Each of the bikes passengers lost in their own thoughts. As the bike gained a few feet of air as they hit the brink of the hill Robin felt Raven's hands grip him tighter, he let out a little grunt as she unknowingly sent sparks of pain from his recent knife wound in his side. As soon as the tires regained their grip with the pavement, she loosened her grip slightly.  
  
Raven felt the groan escape Robin's lips while they were in the air. She moved her hand slightly from his side up a bit further on to his lower ribs. For some reason the reference to where the wound was stayed in her mind. There was something very familiar about this man, but what was it.  
  
Robin slowed the bike to a halt three blocks from where the attempted robbery had been. Raven slid off of the bike and handed the helmet back to Robin. "Thanks for the lift. I owe you."  
  
"You better remember that." Robin said with a sly smile. He seemed to hesitate before going on. "Say Raven, since you, Batman and I seem to be going after the same thing I wanted to give this to you." He tossed her a small black box, with his insignia on it. The gift was no larger then a match box. "It's a communicator; give us a call if you need help or anything okay?"  
  
"It's a deal, but no offence I hope I don't have to use this too soon."  
  
"You and me both. Take it easy girl, and we'll see ya 'round." Robin said as he kicked the bike to life again. Raven stood on the sidewalk a full five minutes longer after Robin and his bike had vanished in to the breaking day. Then quickly checking that the close was clear she made her way home. From the roof tops of the neighboring buildings she made her way the four blocks to her apartment. She entered though the skylight of the main stair case and then silent as a shadow made her way to her haven.  
  
She locked and bolted the door closed behind her and let out a sigh. Walking though the barren living room she headed for the back bedroom. There she picked up the phone and dialed the all to familiar number. On the second ring a male voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dave." She croaked into the receiver, "I really hate to do this to you but I can't make it in today. I've got a major migraine."  
  
"Listen Angel you got to start taking better care of your self. But don't worry, I'll call one of the other girls to come in today, you just get better."  
  
"Thanks Dave, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You bet, later Angelica." Dave hung up. Raven sat down on her bed and began the tiresome task of changing. She stripped off her gloves and kicked off her boots. The carefully removed her black eye mask. With a groan she sat up and walked to her closet, there she pushed aside a few sweaters and dresses and revealed the hidden panel. She opened the compartment and set her boots, gloves and mask inside. Then she removed the rest of her nightly uniform and replaced it with blue flannel pajama bottoms and a worn white tank top. Closing the compartment she walked over to her dresser and glanced into the mirror.  
  
"Boy oh boy Angel, "she said to herself, "You should really take Dave's advice. Learn to duck first." She brushed her long black locks and then wearily crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Please read and review 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Only for entertainment purposes, no profit was made. Characters of Batman/Bruce Wayne, Robin/Dick Grayson, Alfred and Police Commissioner are property of DC Comics.  
  
Dick Grayson wandered the vast halls of the Wayne manor looking for his associate. He found Bruce in his at home office. "So you going to tell me why I had a curfew tonight?" he asked leaning against the door frame.  
  
Bruce looked up from his computer and motioned for Dick to come closer, "See this?" he asked pointing to the computer screen. It displayed a map of Gotham city with several points highlighted in green.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"These places are the hot spots that there has been recent gang activity. They seem to be concentrated in this area. I think something big is coming to town."  
  
"What do you mean exactly?" asked Dick as he studied the map closer.  
  
"I mean that usually this area is neutral territory for all of Gotham's gangs, there must be a reason there is suddenly so much activity around there. Some one is coming to town, that someone has been organizing the gangs into one huge mob, and I think that they are about to loose the control."  
  
"You mean an all out gang attack?" Bruce only nodded. "Where?" Bruce tapped a few keys on the keyboard and a red dot appeared.  
  
"The newest club in the area, the G.U.N." Bruce turned the computer screen around so it faced him again. "We have to alert the police and attempt to evacuate the immediate area." Bruce turned the screen around again and this time it showed a large orange circle surrounding several city blocks.  
  
"When do you think this will go down?" Dick was getting anxious, in the middle of ground zero was one of his newest friend's home. He had to get her out of there before things went down.  
  
"If we're lucky tomorrow night, if were not lucky.tonight."  
  
"Damn.okay, you talk to the cops I have someone I have to go see. I'll meet you back here in a few hours."  
  
"Dick I really don't think this is a good time-"  
  
"Bruce, I have to go. Get things set up and I'll meet you back here. If you need me before I'm back call. I'm going to grab an extra suit and gear and then go."  
  
Bruce nodded as he watched his brother-in-arms leave, "Just be careful." A daring smile graced the lips of Dick as he left. As soon as Bruce was alone in the office he dialed one of the many safe lines and called the commissioner.  
  
Dick spent most of the day getting everything he thought he may need together for the big show. He packed the needed gear into the side packs on his bike and then kicked it to life. Obeying the speed limit this time it was a full thirty minutes before he arrived in Gotham. Dick toured the city's more populated streets for a few hours watching his new home slowly wake up and greet the new day. Now and then he would stop and call the number Angelica had given him. To each of his attempts to get a hold of her he received no answer. Finally around dusk he rode over to her apartment building. Remembering which apartment she lived in he approached slowly and knocked on the solid door.  
  
The annoying ringing had finally stopped just as the knocking began. Angelica untangled herself from her covers and grabbed her house coat. The person at the door was going to get a piece of her mind for waking her. Anger grew in her until she saw her bedside clock, it read six o'clock. "Damn." She swore softly. Walking quickly she made her way to the door, taking a quick glance though the peep hole she was surprised to see Dick standing there.  
  
Dick heard the locks being thrown back and the door opened a few inches. "Hey Angelica," he said smiling; she gave him a haggard smile in return. "Sorry if I interrupted you but I was wondering if you'd like to join me for that dinner?"  
  
Angelica drew the door open further and let Dick walk inside. When he was in she closed the door and pressed her back up against it. "Sorry Dick, what was that?"  
  
Dick caught a glance at the now technicolour cut/bruise on her forehead. "What on Earth happened? Did you get jumped again?" he asked quickly as he swept her hair back to see the cut. Angelica brushed his hand away.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks. I hit my head off of something at work that's all. I guess I have to learn to duck." She smiled a bit at her own attempt to lighten the mood. "Umm what was the offer for dinner again?"  
  
Dick dropped his hand to his side and looked into her blue eyes. "Uh.I was hoping you'd want to go out for dinner but if you're not up to it I will understand."  
  
Angelica held up her hand in protest, "If you're willing to wait a few minutes while I change and shower then I'd love to go."  
  
"Sure sure, no problem."  
  
"Make yourself at home; I'll be out in a few." Smiled she stepped away from the door and starting walking towards the bathroom.  
  
Dick nodded and waited until he heard the water running before he started really looking around her apartment. There was something very familiar about her and he had to know what. Some things just didn't add up, or were too well timed, or coincidental. The appearance of Raven, the similarities of her fighting style and what he saw Angelica do. Plus the line, "In my life, learning to patch yourself up comes in handy." And then there was that new head injury.  
  
Dick had just begun his 'inspection' of the kitchen when his phone went off. "Hello?" "Dick, we've got some action." Bruce's voice said sternly. Dick could tell he must have been already in most of his costume.  
  
"Where and what kind of action?"  
  
"There was a police call for a possible shooting a block from the G.U.N. club. I think we better check it out. This could be the spark that ignites everything."  
  
"How close are you?"  
  
Dick could hear Bruce's smirk, "About two minutes."  
  
"I'll meet you there." Dick hung up quickly and hurried to the bathroom door. He could still hear the water running so he called to Angelica, "Sorry about dinner, but I got a call and have to go. Sorry." Dick didn't wait for a reply, he only hopped she had heard him.  
  
Dashing out the apartment door, he headed to his bike. From the saddle bags he with drew his uniform, and then quickly looking around made his hasty transformation. Kicking his bike to life he rode out to meet his partner like a bat out of hell.  
  
Please R/R 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Only for entertainment purposes, no profit was made. Characters of Batman/Bruce Wayne, Robin/Dick Grayson, Alfred and Police Commissioner are property of DC Comics.  
  
From her place in the bedroom window Angelica saw it all, she saw Dick; her savior turn into her fellow crime fighter Robin in a mere minute. Everything had fallen into place in her mind. There had been too many similarities between the two men for her liking; she knew that there had to be a link. She hadn't expected the link to be this.  
  
As fast as she could she finished her own transformation and shut off the shower. She threw open the cracked windowpane and followed Robin off into the night. Somewhere there was danger, and innocent lives were at stake. And in Gotham, there were only three people to truly stop it at its core.  
  
As soon as Raven was ready to leave her nest, she heard the door to her apartment being kicked in. She tore off her mask and gloves and threw on her housecoat. Peaking around the door she saw four heavily muscled men stomping around her living room. She carefully stepped out of her room hoping to take at least one of them out by surprise. She had just left the safety of her and passed the semi-closed door to the bathroom when one of the men called out. "Hey Robbie, it don't look like no one's here."  
  
Angelica froze where she was, waiting silently for a reply. A feeling of being watched, she slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the threat but wasn't fast enough to escape. A large man had appeared from the bathroom and clasped one arm around her arms and chest and the other hand over her mouth.  
  
"I told you there was a chick livin' here." The man said in a half chuckle as he half carried half dragged Angelica in to the living room. "She ain't exactly a looker eh? Not with this cut but she can fight I'll tell ya."  
  
Angelica was confused, she ransacked her memory to find out when she had fought this thug and couldn't place him. Until, "So where'd the little boy friend run off to? I would have loved a rematch." The man holding her was one of the men that had jumped her out side of her apartment.  
  
One of the other men glanced at his wrist watch, "Come on guys we better be heading back if we want to see the festivities."  
  
"Come on Ben, we've got time for a little look at our main event, don't we?" asked the youngest looking thug. He couldn't have been far out of his teens if that.  
  
The man named Ben looked again at his watch and then at the man holding Angelica. "What cha say Robbie? Got time for a quick peak?"  
  
She could feel Robbie look down at her and release some of the tension in the hand holding her mouth. He sighed and then shrugged, "Sure why not? She's not even gonna be this pretty by the time the festival is over."  
  
The youngest thug licked his lips as he strutted towards her. Robbie moved his arm that was wrapped around her chest to around her waist. The kid fingered the fabric of her robe as though it was fine silk. Then savagely with both hands tore it open. He gasped as Angelica's booted foot came up and hit him in the jaw. Robbie was slammed back into the wall and the other three men advanced on her, until Ben called out.  
  
"She's friggin one of them!" he yelled out pointing to Angelica who was still in Robbie's arms.  
  
The other men looked at Ben then back to the still struggling Angelica. Her robe was now fully open revealing her nightly costume. 'Damn' she thought as she finally decided it was now or never to make her break. Angelica threw her head back into Robbie's face smashing his nose. As he cried out in pain, his grip loosened enough for her to slip free.  
  
Angelica did a foot sweep knocking the two silent men to the floor. Ben was backing up trying to get over his surprise. The youngest thug made it back to his feet just as Angelica made a break for the wide open door. In a flying tackle he knocked her to the floor and as he sat heavily on her back he pinned her legs down with his own and held her hands to her sides trapping her completely. She tried to buck him off to no avail.  
  
"Well well well, this is a pleasant surprise I must say." Robbie said his voice a combination of pain, awe and self assurance. "Times up little girl, we really have to be going, the spot light has your name written all over it."  
  
Angelica grimaced as she was roughly hauled up to her feet and carried out to the waiting van outside.  
  
From their perch deep in the heat of the battle both Batman and Robin were wishing for their masked ally to make her appearance. They had been attempting to break up a large street brawl for the past ten minutes, along side many of Gotham's finest police officers. Tying up a group of four enraged brawlers with the rope from his batarang, Robin looked around yet again for any sign of Raven.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked aloud, ignoring the snide remarks from several of the now disabled fighters. Batman approached Robin's side and motioned for them to continue forward, towards the G.U.N. club. The street fight had originally begun there, but had overflowed down the street.  
  
The duo made it inside the packed club, inside was a mess. There were bodies, tables, chairs and glass thrown everywhere. The bottles behind the large bar were mostly broken, along with the large mirrored shelves that held them. The fighting men and women, even though they were far and few between, each fighter turned and looked at the costumed men and then made a break for the exit as fast as the crowd would let them.  
  
"I wonder what the rush is?" asked Robin as he chuckled as two obvious showgirls grabbed an overweight customer and pulled him back into the club as they scampered out the door.  
  
Batman wasn't watching the crowd around him; he knew that Robin would watch his back and inform him of any real danger. Batman's attention was drawn to the black stage at the back of the club. The curtains were drawn, but experience told him that the stage was the place for the big event.  
  
As if on cue, a man dressed in a black tux stepped out from stage right, he held the microphone up to his mouth and began his speech, "Welcome gentlemen to the G.U.N. club. For tonight's entertainment we have a very special guest to participate in the unveiling of a very new resident to Gotham."  
  
The man walked to center stage, "We the people here at Gangs United Nationally, would like to offer you men an exchange." Batman and Robin slowly approached the stage, ready for anything. "If we are to continue our business transactions in relative peace we are asking you to take this lovely offering as a silence payment. You stay out of our way; we'll stay out of yours."  
  
"No deal." Batman said.  
  
"We thought you may say that so we prepared a little enticement." The man smiled lightly, and waved his free hand at someone back stage. Smoothly the curtain opened, both Robin and Batman gasped slightly. There caught in cross ties to two of the golden poles the dancers used in their routines, was Raven. Her head was down, her long hair covering her face. It was easy to see she wasn't unconscious by her stance; it was too ridged and firm.  
  
"Now how about that offer?"  
  
"The answer is still no." Batman replied again.  
  
"Ahh I see. So we will up the ante." The emcee pointed to the catwalks above the heroes' heads. A red spot of light appeared upon the leather uniform of Raven. It hovered over her heart. "The gunman is the best in the state. And there is no sense in taking him out because there are more to take his place. If you agree to our terms she's free, if you don't.well then Miss Raven will be the new owner of an entire clip of bullets."  
  
"Batman-" Robin began to say, but his partner lifted his hand to silence him. Robin glanced down to Batman's other hand, which was out of the line of sight for the man on the stage. In the gloved hand was metal cutter. With a little slight of hand Robin soon possessed the tool.  
  
"No deal." Batman said as he snapped his wrist at the sniper above him in the catwalks. A batarang flew with deadly accuracy at the gun man's hand, efficiently knocking the gun away. In the mean time, Robin launched himself on to the stage and with one fluid kick to the temple knocked the emcee out cold.  
  
Robin then proceeded to release the bound Raven. "You okay?" he asked tipping her head up so he could see her eyes. A look of surprise graced his handsome features as he locked eyes with ones all too familiar. "Angelica?" he stuttered.  
  
"In the flesh birdie." She said a small smile fluttered across her lips. She looked past him and gazed at Batman, "Looks like the bat could use our help." Robin glanced behind him and saw in fact she was right. Batman was taking on far more then he could handle.  
  
As the last chain was released Raven flipped to the side then flipped off of the stage entering the battle with Batman. Robin shook his head in amazement; Raven was a very intriguing woman.  
  
Batman saw Raven enter the fight and took notice of her missing mask. He made a mental note to question Robin about her true identity after this was all over. While he had let his mind wander to other things Batman had kept fighting. He knocked two men senseless with a spin kick and then winded another with a punch to the abdomen.  
  
Raven's fighting had brought her close to Batman so as they fought he called to her, "Glad to see you could make it."  
  
As she punched a man in the face with a forceful one- two combination she replied, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. A few of these guys broke into my home and they are gunna say they're sorry."  
  
The bodies began to pile up upon the floor and the stage, and yet no one person had come to the spot light to claim responsibility for this. Strange usually when things started to look good for the bat and now birds the big bad showed his face and declared that they would fight another day.  
  
Just as the last body struck the floor and the first few police officers made their way through the semi-blocked door, an envelop fluttered down from the rafters. Batman picked it up and opened it. As he was reading it Robin jogged up, he was breathing hard and had bruise forming on his jaw where at least one punch had gotten through.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"It seems to be an apology letter for us. Who ever arranged this entire escapade has fled and this is their apology for not meeting us, but it says that soon we'll hear from him."  
  
Both men exchanged looks of confusion but quickly hid them when the police commissioner approached, "Gentlemen, "he greeted. "Thank you for your help. Do you have any idea why this happened?"  
  
"We don't know who arranged this but the name of the club, G.U.N. we were told stood for Gangs United Nationally. I think someone is trying to link the entire underworld together as one nation. But for now has left Gotham." Batman said. The commissioner only nodded and scribbled a few points down in his little note book.  
  
"Alright then, there seems to.be." the commissioner looked up from his note book and was not surprised to see that the bat and bird had disappeared.  
  
Looking down from the high rise roof of a near by office building three figures watched as the police cleaned up and took care of the numerous unconscious and semi-conscious offenders. Raven stood not with the two men but a little apart, her face cast in shadows from her hair. The rest of the world was gleaming with the light from the full moon and cloudless night sky. Robin and Batman were exchanging a few hushed words when Robin caught movement from the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see the trail ends of Raven's cape flutter down the side of the building. She was gone, silently as she had come.  
  
Hours later, after their respective patrols had been completed and the city seemed to be calming down for the rest of the night the bat and bird returned home to the cave. Immediately after discarding their uniforms Bruce and Dick went up into the gothic styled mansion for a late dinner and bed rest. The food quenched part of the hunger in the pit of Dick's stomach, but no matter how much he was to eat there would always be some part of emptiness.  
  
Walking into his room, he flopped down on to his bed and reached for his answering machine. There was one message, from a very unlikely person.  
  
"Hey little bird, my secret is outta the coup I guess. Well hate to tell you but so is yours. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." A sigh, "I guess I'm calling you to tell you I'm leaving Gotham, I've got prey to catch and it seems to have migrated from here. It was great getting to know you and the bat, and maybe our paths may cross again. Well.good bye Dick Grayson, remember to fly high."  
  
Dick stared at the little black machine and allowed a soft smile to appear, "Good bye Raven, my angel." With that, he got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom for a well deserved shower. Little known to him a dark figure sat perched in one of the large oak trees outside his window. The ice blue eyes smiled at his retreating figure; there she sat until he was out of sight then it gracefully leapt to the ground in search of her prey.  
  
Observing from the den's large windows were two figures; both men of war, one by choice one by obligation. "Do you believe we shall see her again sir?" asked the elderly butler named Alfred, his English accent making the question fluid.  
  
With a deep sigh the other man replied, "Yes Alfred I do believe we'll see her again. Much sooner then anyone may believe.  
  
R/R 


End file.
